Arkham Shadows
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: Born in the shadows of Gotham City, Crow finds himself conflicted with his love life with Catwoman, the thrill of the crime, and the justice of the Dark Knight. Arkham AU, Rated M for Lemon, Language, and Gore


Arkham Shadows

Chapter 1: Geneses

An _Arkham_ Fanfiction

_Arkham Shadows _by: _Colt-a-Cola_

**A/N: New story I am doing about the Arkham games about my OC but also batman, I don't Batman. **

Bruce Wayne was the bystander of his parents' murder behind the movie theaters in crime ally. They laid on the ground dead, he slumped to his knees as a single tear dropping from his eye and then falling onto the ground. He saw the blood from their bodies' form a small pool of blood with their belongings scattered among the ally ground near the lifeless bodies.

Bruce continued to pour tear after tear and soon form his own little puddle of tears from crying. He thought of times he was with them and the times he would never get to see, hear, touch, and feel anymore. They were gone in a moment, just a couple of seconds before the BANG that set off the events that happen.

The murder shot Bruce's mother Martha Wayne before she could react and she fell to the cold ground dropping her purse as Bruce rushed to his mother. The Bruce's father Thomas Wayne tries to battle the shooter while Bruce approaches his dying mother. Martha was still alive at this point but then another gunshot was heard as Thomas, like his wife, also fell to the ground. And then the killer just ran off out of the little ally.

The police arrived soon with blue and red light flickering around the crime scene. Among the people who showed, it was Alfred who came to pick the little kid that was with his dead guardians. He watched as his parent were put into body bags and placed in an ambulance and taken away as was Bruce.

For many days Bruce didn't eat and kept having nightmare about the death of his parents but also about a certain flying mammal, the bat. Years ago Bruce fell into a well inside the Wayne Manor and was trapped there for hours and the bat had frightened the little child. The bat was an interesting mammal too for the rich boy, Bruce would later conqueror his fear of the bat.

The funeral had come at last with the burying of Bruce's parents. They all remembered how valued both were for the city, but most of all Bruce and Alfred. The child now parentless and Alfred had taken custody of his master's child. Speeches were spoken to a large crowd with rain drizzling slightly. Bruce felt his tears coming again and then Alfred simply put his hand upon Bruce's shoulders. Bruce looked up to see Alfred's face and then Alfred seeing Bruce's face. They stared at one another for a while and the Bruce looked past his faithful butler's face to see a bat hanging from a tree branch.

The bat was resting upon the tree's arm, he stared more at it and finally decided a crucial decision that effect Gotham forever. Disguised by the criminal scum of Gotham, Bruce vowed that burial day that he would always be there the fight the good fight, to protect the people of Gotham.

Bruce after that day of his parents being buried he feel a sense of happiness, but it would take hard work, training, funds, and most of all to convince Alfred of little Bruce's plan. He told his butler about the concept idea and much to his surprise Alfred said yes.

But why say yes to such a bizarre plan that may or may not work. Alfred thought what he saw was going to be the outcome but as with most things our ideas never go the way we want them to. He saw Bruce's father inside him, to give up himself to save and help other from harm. Alfred saw in his vison that Bruce would be the hero to save the day and rescue the people from outlaws, in time Bruce would realize that he had done the job and stop but in reality that would never happen. And to this day Alfred has never regretted his choice, not yet at least.

Bruce trained every day, 24/7. First he built up his muscles by lifting weights and getting into goof shape by doing a variety of exercises. He then began learning all martial arts he knew and could do. Parkour was another thing he also learned.

Over the years his abilities grew but also his determination. He used the family's wealth to provide the edge he needed in weaponry. He refused to use guns, so Bruce developed gadgets that would hurt but not kill. He used his bat persona to make the tools needed. Such gadgets were the Batclaw, Batarang, and the Sonic Bat-Beacon which can call upon bats to come to him.

Other gadgets that be had in his arsenal were smoke pellets, explosive gel, and the cryptographic sequencer to name a few. Hand to and combat was crucial to his training. He learned as much as he could, even though he studied almost all fighting styles known to mankind he mostly combined some to create a new martial art.

Bruce trained hard and harder pushing his limits as a human, but no matter how hard or much he was training he never was satisfied with the results. Someday Alfred would forbid his master from his daily training to let his body rest which was desperately needed. He would go days without do any activity from the body pain he felt from his training but nothing would compare against the aching pain inside. He wanted his parents back and Bruce knew he would never get them back.

After a few more years, Bruce was ready. The training. The suit, armored yet flexible too. The gadgets were non-lethal but deadly and effective. This would be the night to leave his mark on Gotham, it was going to be challenging and demanding to help the civilians in need. He would have to win the Police's side over. Many criminals would be in the way. Bruce had marked which of them he would target first.

He heard on the Cop's radio that a robbery had taken place and the owner was shot and killed. He then left the Bat-cave toward the small store. With that Alfred stayed and would provide his own knowledge on such things when Master Bruce asked of course. But little did Bruce know that when he put on the mask and cape that he would be cursed with such a burden of the world. What he also didn't know was about The Crow and when he was training, so was somebody else.

Next Chapter: Crow's Flight.


End file.
